Cortana
¿Buscabas Cortana, nivel de Halo 3? Cortana Cortana en Halo Waypoint Cortana HCE.png|Halo: Combat Evolved Cortana H2.png|Halo 2 287px-Cortana-5.jpg|Halo 3 HaloReach_-_Cortana.png|Halo: Reach Cortana12.jpg|Halo Legends Halo 4 in game gameinformer 2.jpg|Cortana en Halo 4 357.jpg|Cortana en Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary Halo 4 Cortana de frente.jpg|Cortana de cerca en Halo 4 gsmarena_001.jpg|Cortana En Windows Phone 8.1 es una IA que forma una parte fundamental en la franquicia de los videojuegos del Universo de Halo y es la principal antagonista en la Saga del Reclamador. Cortana posee una personalidad inteligente y vivaz, además de un buen sentido del humor. Su lealtad hacia los humanos está programada, pero ella dice que su lealtad es genuina, tal vez por el hecho de tratarse de un clon de un cerebro verdaderamente humano. Historia Cortana fue creada usando una copia flash del cerebro de la Dra. Catherine Elizabeth Halsey. Veinte cerebros flash fueron creados, pero sólo sobrevivió uno, que se utilizó para crear a Cortana. Las vías neuronales del cerebro clonado fueron escaneadas y copiadas a través de un proceso llamado impresión de modelado cognitivo. Sus primeras palabras fueron: "Quando il gioco è finito, il re e il pedone necessario immettere la stessa scatola" ("Cuando se acaba el juego, el rey y el peón han de entrar en la misma caja"). Ella es uno de al menos dos inhibidores de la aromatasa que se crearon a partir del cerebro de la Dra. Halsey, el otro, su predecesor, fue Kalmiya, otra IA inteligente. Cortana parece compartir los recuerdos de su creador, pensamientos, opiniones, e incluso los valores. Cuando la Dra. Halsey le dio la opción de escoger a un "portador", Cortana eligió a John-117 por su compatibilidad neural. Ella no sólo es una replica de la mente de la Dra. Halsey, sino también una réplica de su forma física, aunque más joven. Cortana conoció a John-117 antes de la Caída de Reach, cuando se integró en su nueva Armadura MJOLNIR Mark V. Cortana y el Jefe pasaron una prueba que fue a causa del Coronel James Ackerson. La prueba incluía ODSTs armados, minas anti-tanque, torretas automáticas en el campo e incluso un SkyHawk AV-19 en un ataque aéreo. Después de la prueba, Cortana se instaló en el UNSC Pillar of Autumn para ejecutar el shakedown de la nave y supervisar la remodelación. Luego estaba previsto que iba a ser sustituida por la verdadera IA del UNSC Pillar of Autumn, pero se vio obligada a asumir esta obligación en última instancia. En la nave, ella tomó su venganza contra el Coronel Ackerson, por la piratería en su sistema y lo chantajeó a él, esperando que lo enviaran de vuelta a las líneas del frente. También desarrolló una profunda lealtad personal a John-117, que sólo sería fortalecido en sus aventuras juntos. La misión principal de Cortana era ayudar a los Spartans en la infiltración de una nave del Covenant y capturar a un Profeta del Covenant, y así el UNSC trataría de negociar con las fuerzas enemigas para un tratado de paz. Caída de Reach Cuando la operación se canceló debido a un asalto por sorpresa del Covenant en Reach, el Jefe Maestro fue capaz de defenderse de las fuerzas del Covenant y escapó al UNSC Pillar of Autumn, mientras que Cortana se quedó con Halsey en su sitio de excavación debajo de la Base Sword. Con el Covenant acercándose a su laboratorio, Halsey colocó a Cortana en SPARTAN-B312. Después de huir de la base antes de ser destruida, Jun-A266 escoltó a Halsey a la Base CASTILLO mientras que Noble Six, Carter-A259 y Emile-A239 llevaron a Cortana a los astilleros Aszód, donde estaba atracado el UNSC Pillar of Autumn. Aunque Carter y Emile murieron antes de llegar a la nave, Noble Six entregó a Cortana (conocida en Halo: Reach como "El Paquete") a Jacob Keyes, el Capitán del UNSC Pillar of Autumn, que llegó a través de un Pelican y la recibió. Para asegurar el escape de la nave. Noble Six se quedó atrás y utilizó un Cañón MAC para destruir un Crucero de Batalla clase CCS Covenant que estaba bloqueando el camino de escape de la nave. Tan pronto como el UNSC Pillar of Autumn escapó a la superficie y la atmósfera de Reach, hizo un salto desliespacial en un vector aleatorio de acuerdo con el Protocolo Cole. Sin embargo, Cortana (en secreto) insertó coordenadas traduciendo los símbolos en una roca que el Jefe Maestro descubrió en Sigma Octanus IV, pensando que eran de cierta importancia para el Covenant. La Batalla de la Instalación 04 Después de salir del salto desliespacial, los dos descubrieron un mundo en forma de anillo llamado "Halo". Por desgracia naves Covenant los habían seguido, y de esta forma continuaron los combates. Con el control de las defensas del UNSC Pillar of Autumn, Cortana logró destruir cuatro objetivos del Covenant sobre la Instalación 04 antes que las armas de la nave fueran deshabilitadas por el Covenant. Siguiendo el Protocolo Cole, el Capitán Jacob Keyes, comandante de la nave, llamó a abandonar la nave. Debido a que el Protocolo Cole prohibía la captura o destrucción de cualquier IA, el Jefe Maestro fue encargado de proteger a Cortana del Covenant. Luego de que el Spartan-117 salió de la nave, Keyes aterrizó la nave en Halo como pudo, salvando muchas de las vidas de los tripulantes que quedaban. Fue en ese momento que el Jefe se enteró de que las fuerzas del Covenant habían capturado con éxito a Keyes y lo habían llevado a la nave Truth and Reconcilliation. El Jefe Maestro rescató a Keyes, que lo dejó para infiltrarse en lo que parecía ser un memorial de armas situado en un pantano. El Jefe y Cortana utilizaron el Cartógrafo para localizar y entrar en la Sala de Control de Halo, y allí Cortana fue puesta en los sistemas centrales de Halo. Cuando el Jefe Maestro le preguntó cómo se podría utilizar Halo en contra del Covenant, le dio a entender que Halo no era lo que parecía ser. También se enteró de que el arsenal que Keyes estaba atacando era en realidad una instalación de contención de infecciones. Se quedó en los sistemas de Halo, y envió al Jefe Maestro a encontrar a Keyes. Después de que John-117 se encontró con el Flood por primera vez, estaba convencido de que el Monitor 343 Guilty Spark activaría Halo. Durante este tiempo, al parecer, Cortana absorbió la mayor cantidad de datos que pudo sobre Halo y de sus sistemas de control. 343 Guilty Spark ayudó a que el Jefe Maestro recuperara el Índice, un artefacto o llave para activar Halo, quien tenía la intención de usarlo para eliminar las infecciones; luego regresaron a la Sala de Control e insertaron el Índice en el panel de control de Halo. Por suerte, Cortana detuvo la secuencia de activación y eliminó los datos del Índice, informándole sobre el verdadero propósito de la matriz de Halo. Las acciones de Cortana salvaron la vida en la galaxia de la aniquilación total. En ese momento 343 Guilty Spark, al ver que el dúo no tenía ninguna intención de devolver el Índice, intentó sin éxito matarlos para recuperarlo. Después de soportar prolongados conflictos con el Covenant y los Flood, Cortana se dio cuenta de que la detonación de la columna de los reactores de fusión del UNSC Pillar of Autumn sería suficiente para destruir Halo. Por desgracia, los reactores sólo podían ser activados usando los códigos almacenados en la interfaz de comandos de los nervios de Keyes, ahora infectado. El Jefe Maestro recuperó el CNI, y él y Cortana lograron detonar los reactores a pesar de la interferencia de 343 Guilty Spark. Los dos escaparon de la explosión resultante corriendo a través de la superestructura en ruinas de la nave en un Warthog hasta un hangar, donde todavía estaba atracado un remanente Longsword. Subieron a bordo con el Flood justo detrás de ellos y apenas escaparon a la explosión, observando a través de las ventanas como se destruían los restos del anillo Halo. Operaciones de Rescate Cortana y el Jefe Maestro, al parecer los únicos supervivientes de la tripulación del UNSC Pillar of Autumn después de la Batalla de la Instalación 04, descubrieron un pequeño número de otro personal del UNSC que se había escapado del anillo en un Pelican. Sabiendo que el Pelican no era capaz de viajar largas distancias, el Jefe Maestro, junto con Cortana y la tripulación del Pelican de cuatro personas, se abrieron paso a la nave insignia del Covenant Ascendant Justice. Poco después, Cortana tomó el control de la nave y los sobrevivientes regresaron a Reach, donde el grupo ayudó a rescatar a los sobrevivientes de la incursión de Reach, incluyendo a la Dra. Halsey. Se las arregló para mejorar las armas de la nave y las capacidades del salto desliespacial, para que fuese capaz de viajar a la velocidad de la luz por debajo del umbral de la atmósfera. Primeros Indicios de Rampancia Cortana reveló que ella había tomado una gran cantidad de datos de Halo, y la enorme cantidad de información cortó su potencia de procesamiento y se desaceleró al suelo. Durante su tiempo en el Ascendant Justice, Cortana mostró un comportamiento inusual como de ira, distracción y duda de sí misma (un indicador que pudo haber provocado que entrara en estado rampante). La Dra. Halsey borró algunos datos de su memoria para darle más espacio para pensar, incluyendo los datos relativos a la inmunidad del Sargento Johnson del Flood. También se reveló que durante el tiempo en que Cortana estuvo en el Ascendant Justice había capturado a una IA Covenant; la descompilación de la IA y la copia de dos de sus funciones le dieron la capacidad de traducir el habla Covenant y la capacidad de crear clones imperfectos de sí misma. Estas capacidades, junto con su conocimiento exclusivo de los Halos, hizo su gran valor para la UNSC. El Ascendant Justice ingresó con eficacia en el UNSC Gettysburg. Fue en este punto que Cortana se enteró de un asalto del Covenant a la Tierra. El Jefe Maestro, junto con el Equipo Azul de Spartans y un clón de Cortana, más tarde se fueron a la Operación Primer Ataque. Al final resultó que la IA que Cortana había descompilado había logrado, antes de su captura, enviar un mensaje a través de Battlenet, una advertencia al Covenant de la captura de la nave y el envío de los cálculos necesarios para un salto desliespacial sub-atmosférico. La información fue utilizada posteriormente por el Profeta del Pesar para entrar justo encima de Nueva Mombasa durante la Batalla de Nueva Mombasa. El Jefe Maestro y Cortana volvieron a la Tierra, momento en el que Cortana entregó todos los datos sensibles en su poder a la ONI, aunque ella se quedo con el Índice y aparentemente poseía todavía algunos datos sobre la red de Halo. Batalla de la Tierra Después de regresar a la Tierra, Cortana se presentó en la Plataforma de Defensa Orbital El Cairo, donde hubo una ceremonia para el Sargento Mayor Avery Johnson y la Comandante Miranda Keyes, pero fue interrumpida por la llegada de una flota Covenant bajo el mando del Profeta del Pesar, lo que comenzó la Batalla de la Tierra. Se le dio a Cortana el control del Cañón MAC de la Estación Cairo para repeler a los invasores, y con la ayuda del Jefe Maestro desactivaron con éxito una bomba Covenant con la que hubieran destruido la estación. Ella se cargó en la armadura del Jefe Maestro de nuevo por primera vez desde la captura del Ascendant Justice. Cuando ella hizo esto, de alguna manera era capaz de hacerlo a través de que él simplemente tocara el terminal de su holograma cuando estaba en marcha, posiblemente, una mejora como resultado de la nueva armadura del Jefe Maestro, la MJOLNIR Mark VI. La misma bomba fue utilizada por el Spartan-117 para destruir un Transporte de Asalto Covenant. Él le ofreció que se quedara en la estación después de que ella dijo que su plan era una locura, pero decidió acompañarlo de todos modos. A continuación, le ayudó cuando llegó a Nueva Mombasa para hacer frente a un Scarab. Delta Halo Más tarde, después de escapar a bordo del UNSC In Amber Clad en un salto desliespacial de la nave del Profeta del Pesar que arrastró a la nave humana, descubrieron otro Halo conocido como Instalación 05 o Delta Halo. Mientras esto sucedía, Cortana le dio a Miranda Keyes el acceso a toda la información sobre el Halo anterior. Después de que el Jefe Maestro persiguiera y asesinara al Profeta del Pesar en Delta Halo, él y Cortana fueron capturados por la inteligencia central del Flood, el Gravemind; allí se encontraron con el Inquisidor, la forma Flood del Profeta del Pesar y con 2401 Penitent Tangent, el Monitor de esa instalación. Sin embargo, el Gravemind no les hizo daño y optó por utilizar a los dos para detener al Profeta de la Verdad de disparar Halo. El Gravemind envió al Jefe Maestro y a Cortana a Gran Caridad, donde Cortana se infiltró en los sistemas informáticos de la ciudad y permaneció allí mientras el Jefe Maestro perseguía al Profeta de la Verdad. En su transitoria estadía en la capital Covenant, la UNSC In Amber Clad entró a la ciudad y se estrelló en ella, debido a que estaba contaminada por el Flood. Ella se comprometió a detonar los reactores de la UNSC In Amber Clad para destruir la ciudad y también Halo si era activado, pero ella se quedó atrás como una prueba de fallos, porque no quería arriesgarse a una detonación a distancia. Como el Profeta de la Verdad había abordado el Dreadnought Forerunner en el centro de la ciudad para llegar a la nave, Cortana luchó con el antiguo Forerunner 05-032 Mendicant Bias para evitar que despegara sin que el Jefe Maestro se infiltrara en ella. La activación de Halo fue evitada por Miranda Keyes, el Inquisidor y el sargento Johnson, mientras que el Spartan-117 abordaba con éxito el acorazado Forerunner y escapaba de una Suma Caridad infestada de Flood, dejando a Cortana a merced del Gravemind. Capturada en Gran Caridad Bajo el control del Gravemind y siendo torturada constantemente, Cortana logró enviar un mensaje al Jefe Maestro en la Tierra, escondiéndolo en una nave del Covenant contaminada por el Flood, que finalmente se estrelló en Voi. Ella tuvo éxito en hacer esto mediante la creación de un mensaje y el uso del enlace del Gravemind a esa nave que lo transmitía. El Gravemind permitió esto con el fin de atraer el Jefe Maestro, pero no estaba al tanto de lo que decía el mensaje. En el mensaje, Cortana señaló que el Gravemind se acercaba a la Tierra; sin embargo no sabía de la existencia del Portal. Del otro lado de este había una solución para detener al Flood sin necesidad de usar los anillos de Halo restantes, pero no podía dar ninguna información adicional porque el Gravemind podría haber estado escuchando. Aunque Lord Hood dudaba de su plan, temiendo que pudiera ser una trampa del Flood, el Jefe Maestro dijo que confíaba en ella. Un conjunto del UNSC y los Separatistas Covenant luego entraron en el Portal, en dirección al Profeta de la Verdad y a la solución de Cortana. Irónicamente, Lord Hood estaba en lo cierto: el Gravemind permitió deliberadamente que Cortana enviara el mensaje para atraer a todos sus enemigos en un solo lugar, y después el Flood inundararía todo con Gran Caridad. También se demostró que en algunos momentos Cortana iba desafiando al Gravemind, e hizo algunos clones para distraer al Gravemind y así evitar ser devorada por él. Mientras John-117 estaba en la Tierra y en el Arca, Cortana se le apareció en forma de visiones; estando en la estructura Forerunner y cuando faltaba muy poco para capturar al Profeta de la Verdad, Gran Caridad se estrelló en la instalación, por lo tanto eso significaba que Cortana estaba allí. Sorprendida, Cortana vio al Jefe Maestro en la capital Covenant y él la rescató, como lo prometió después de la Primera Batalla de Gran Caridad, además de observar que el Inquisidor y el Spartan-117 trabajaban juntos. Cortana logró que se recopilara y presentara el Índice de la Instalación 04, que había mantenido durante mucho tiempo. Con el Índice, Cortana fue capaz de activar la nueva Instalación 04 (una instalación sustituta, ya que la anterior se había destruido), que disparó antes de tiempo, haciendo que se destruyera a sí misma y dañando el Arca en el proceso. Este plan resultó exitoso, al concluir con la destruccion de Gran Caridad, lo que quedaba del Covenant en la instalacion y del propio Gravemind. El efecto de la activacion del Halo provocó el colapso del portal a la Tierra justo en el momento en el que el Jefe Maestro, con Cortana y el Inquisidor lo cruzaban a bordo del Forward Unto Dawn, resultando en un quiebre a la mitad de la nave, con la parte que contenía al Inquisidor habiendo cruzado exitosamente hacia la Tierra y donde estaban el Jefe y Cortana en curso desconocido y sin control de su parte de la fragata, mas que algunos circuito locales. Cortana procedio a dormir al Jefe Maestro en crio-sueño y con la promesa de despertarlo cuando fuese necesario. Requiem Mientras el Jefe Maestro estaba dormido en el estado de criogenización, Cortana le narró eventos tanto de la Guerra Forerunner-Flood como de la Guerra Humano-Covenant. Ella le contaba como había pasado todo, la desaparición de los Forerunner y momentos de la guerra clasificados. Después de un indefinido tiempo, Cortana despierta al Jefe Maestro debido a que necesitaba ayuda porque la nave estaba siendo abordada por el Remanente Covenant y estaban a punto de estrellarse en el Mundo Escudo Requiem. John despierta, la coloca en el dispositivo que lo conecta a su armadura y la rescata. Al anochecer, Cortana comunica con la UNSC Infinity ordenándoles alejarse de Requiem. Cortana continuó ayudando al Jefe Maestro, en sus últimas misiones se ve que su estado de rampancia estaba al límite, causándole así problemas al manejar los sistemas y entrar en discusión con sí misma, también provocando que ella separara sus personalidades y las lanzara al sistema para provocar una falla para que el Didacta no se saliera con la suya. Separación del UNSC y llegada a Génesis ]] Mientras el Jefe Maestro y Cortana observaban a Didacta disparar el Compositor, éste disparó destruyendo la terminal donde ella estaba. Cuando el Jefe peleaba con el Didacta las múltiples personalidades que Cortana había lanzado al sistema se levantaron y atacaron a éste, dándole tiempo al Jefe de zafarse de él, golpearlo y adherirle una granada para que éste cayera al compositor. Después de esto, el Jefe detonó la bomba destrozando el Compositor, en ese momento todo se pone negro. El Jefe se observa en un segundo plano y se ve a Cortana hablando con él, diciéndole que la mayor parte de ella estaba allí abajo (en los restos del Compositor), pero el Jefe le dice que la misión de él era protegerla, en lo que ella le responde que la misión era protegerse mutuamente. Cortana le dice que debe continuar solo y que no puede volver con él, en esto el Jefe despierta y es rescatado. Sin embargo, en lugar de ser destruida como debía, Cortana fue lanzada al desliespacio donde logró conectarse al Dominio y llegar al mundo Forerunner denominado como Génesis donde pudo conocer al Warden Eterno. Gracias a esto, Cortana pudo aprender sobre la historia de los Forerunner así como su ideología del Manto y su legado conocido como la Reclamación. Además, su conexión con el Dominio arregló su problema de rampancia concediéndole una esperanza de vida mayor a la de 7 años y le permitió conectarse con artefactos Forerunner esparcidos por toda la galaxia por lo que el Warden juro protegerla. Mientras paso el tiempo en el Dominio, Cortana aprendió sobre unas antiguas armas defensivas Forerunner conocidas como Guardianes, capaces de controlar un sistema solar entero por sí solos y que usaban antiguamente los Forerunner como medio de control sobre planetas que fueran un problema para el Manto. Mediante todo lo aprendido, Cortana empezó a formar un plan que permitiera constituir una paz imperial donde las IAs fueran las nuevas líderes del Manto y comenzaran la Reclamación. Despertando a los Guardianes Meses después de la Batalla de Nueva Phoenix, Cortana comenzó su plan mediante el despertar de los Guardianes, pero para evitar llamar la atención, fue actuando poco a poco. Sin embargo, sus acciones no fueron totalmente desapercibidas ya que fueron detectadas por el teórico conspirador Mshak Moradi. Tiempo después, Cortana despertó un Guardián en Conrad's Point, llevándolo a Génesis y dejando una gran devastación en la ciudad en el que estaba enterrado. En las próximas horas, activó otros cuatro Guardianes en otras colonias incluyendo Laika III. Contactando a John-117 Desde el principio, John era parte importante en sus planes ya que quería que la ayudara a imponer el orden en la galaxia. Sin embargo, por otro lado, el Warden analizo el comportamiento del humano y desde el principio desconfió de él por lo que le aconsejó que no lo hiciera aunque ella no le hizo caso. Por primera vez después de un año, lo contacto a través de una "visión" mientras que él estaba en una misión para recuperar la nave de investigación ONI Argent Moon. Con ese mensaje, esperaba que fuera por ella a la colonia de Meridian donde él podría alcanzar al Guardián que estaba a punto de despertar para así traerlo a Génesis. thumb|294px|Cortana despidiéndose de John Relación con Otros Personajes En cuando a su relación social, Cortana puede cambiar bruscamente su comportamiento y humor. Su relación con otros personajes es notable y clara a través del juego, especialmente con el Jefe Maestro, con quien tiene una relación bastante estrecha y unida. Puede obedecer órdenes de cualquier humano, sea o no un alto miembro del UNSC. Cortana también muestra tener sentimientos, pues se enoja con el Jefe Maestro al preguntar este la función de Halo (en Halo: Combat Evolved), y también siente lástima por la muerte del Sargento Johnson en Halo 3. Por último, Cortana no parece estar muy a gusto con la I.A. extraterrestre 343 Guilty Spark pues en el nivel de Halo: Combat Evolved Dos Traiciones éste había intentado matar al Jefe Maestro y en el nivel del mismo juego Las Fauces se enoja cuando el Monitor detiene la cuenta regresiva de la autodestrucción del UNSC Pillar of Autumn. Curiosidades *La voz de Cortana en castellano de Halo: Combat Evolved fue doblada por Carmen Gambín. *La voz de Cortana en español latino de Halo 3, Halo 4, Halo: Reach y Halo 5: Guardians fue doblada por Erica Edwards. *En Halo 3, Cortana dice muchas líneas que la Doctora Halsey dijo a los integrantes del proyecto Spartan en su fase de entrenamiento, posiblemente porque fue creada a partir del cerebro clonado número 20 de la Dra. Halsey. *Ella esta completamente desnuda a diferencia de todas las IA que si llevan ciertos atuendos. *En el diario de la Doctora Halsey se revela que sus primeras palabras (en italiano) fueron "Cuando la partida termina el rey y el peón vuelven a la misma caja". *En una oportunidad, Cortana dice "solo soy la sombra de mi madre" refiriéndose a la Dra. Halsey. *Inicialmente en Halo: Combat Evolved, se propuso que el Jefe Maestro redescubriera a Cortana en la Sala de Control en un estado de locura, queriendo activar la Instalación 04, lo cual se desechó. *Cortana comparte muchas similitudes con la IA de Marathon, Leela, como el control de ciertas funciones de la nave y de los sistemas informáticos. *La voz de Cortana está disponible en el modo Tiroteo de Halo: Reach. *En el trailer ViDoc A Spartan Will Rise la Doctora Halsey da explicaciones sobre el Equipo Noble y le habla a Cortana al final del trailer. *Cortana, al igual que 05-032 Mendicant Bias, ha alcanzado el 4° grado de rampancia, que es Metaestabilidad. *La voz de Cortana hace una aparición en Forza Motorsport 4, más concretamente en el modo Autovista, describiendo el Warthog. *La apariencia de las Ancillas está basada en Cortana, pero cronológicamente hablando, Cortana está inspirada en las ancillas Forerunners, ya que ésta fue planificada por la Bibliotecaria. *Cortana es una de los pocos personajes de los juegos de Halo que cambia de apariencia. *La supuesta muerte de Cortana fue el final oscuro de Halo 4. Eso afectó mucho al Jefe Maestro. *Existe un Huevo de Pascua en Halo 4 sobre una grabación del diario de la Doctora Halsey donde la doctora misma dice que implantó algo en la matriz de la IA y que la estimación de 7 años de vida podría ser no válida, lo cual explica el por qué logró vivir un año más que las IAs Inteligentes promedio. *Cortana se convierte en antagonista en la Saga del Reclamador durante los eventos de Halo 5: Guardians. *Es la primer protagonista principal que pasa a ser antagonista en la saga. Lista de Apariciones *''Halo: La Caída de Reach'' *''Halo: Combat Evolved'' *''Halo: El Flood'' *''Halo: Primer Ataque'' *''Halo 2'' **''Conversations from the Universe'' *''Novela Gráfica de Halo'' *''Halo: Los Espectros de Onyx'' *''Starry Night'' *''Halo 3'' *''Halo Wars'' (Mención Indirecta) *''Halo Legends'' **''Origins'' **''One Odd Out'' (Aparición no-canon) *''Halo: Evolutions'' **''Palace Hotel'' **''Human Weakness'' *''Halo: Reach'' **''Datapads'' (Mención Indirecta) *''Halo: Glasslands'' *''Halo: Fall of Reach'' **''Invasion'' *''Halo: Glasslands'' *''Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary'' *''Halo: The Thursday War'' *''Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn'' *''Scanned'' *''Halo 4'' *''Halo: Mortal Dictata'' *''Halo: The Master Chief Collection'' **''Halo 2: Anniversary'' *''Halo: Hunters in the Dark'' *''Halo: Fleet Battles'' *''Halo: Saint's Testimony'' *''Halo 5: Guardians'' *''Halo Mythos'' *''Halo: Fractures'' **''What Remains'' **''Rossbach's World'' *''Halo: Tales from Slipspace'' **''Dominion Splinter'' *''Halo: Legacy of Onyx'' *''Halo: Recruit'' (Aparición no-canon) *''Halo: Bad Blood'' Galería Halo: Combat Evolved (Anniversary) Cortana XX 005.jpg|Cortana en la Sala de Control Cortana XX 007.jpg|Cortana en Halo: Combat Evolved Halo 2 (Anniversary) Cortana H2A holopedestal.png|Cortana en un holopedestal en Halo 2: Anniversary Cortana y John 2 H2A.jpg|Cortana y John en Halo 2: Anniversary Cortana y John H2A.jpg|Cortana hablando con el Jefe en Halo 2: Anniversary Hmccb289.png|Cortana y Gravemind en la escena final de Halo 2: Anniversary Etienne-jabbour-cortana3.jpg|Una vista mas de cerca de Cortana Cortana_H2A.png|Vista de Cortana Halo 3 CortanaIndex-large.jpg|Cortana mostrando el Indice al Jefe Cortana H3-01.jpg|John viendo el mensaje de Cortana Cortana H3-02.jpg|Cortana volviendo a su chip de datos Cortana H3-03.jpg|Cortana en Halo 3 Jhon y Cortana (final halo 3).jpg|Cortana y John escapando del Arca Halo 4 Cortana y el jefe.jpg|Cortana frente a John john_and_cortana__halo_4__by_halomika-d66rnof.jpg|Cortana con el Jefe Maestro Halo 4 Cortano.png|Cortana en Halo 4 Cortana Rampante H4-01.jpeg|Cortana rampante en Halo 4 Halo 5: Guardians H5G-John&Cortanadomainghost.png|John viendo el "fantasma" de Cortana CortanaHalo5Pedo.png|Cortana hablando con el Jefe en Halo 5 Cortana_y_Warden_Eternal_H5G.jpg|Cortana y el Warden Eternal Cortana_concepto_de_arte_H5G.jpg|Conceptos de Arte de Cortana de Halo 5: Guardians Cortana_y_Blue_Team.png|Cortana y el Equipo Azul Cortana_y_Guardián.png|Cortana y un Guardián Cortana_render_frente_H5G.jpg|Render del modelo frontal de Cortana Cortana_render_trasero_H5G.jpg|Render del modelo trasero de Cortana Cortana en la Infinity H5G.jpg|Cortana en la Infinity Cortana_Dominio_H5G.png|Vista de Cortana Otros Cortana HLegends-01.jpg|Vista de cerca de Cortana en Halo Legends odd-one-out.png|Cortana en Halo Legends Halo-Reach-the-Package-26-Halsey- -Cortana.jpg|Cortana y Halsey en Halo: Reach HaloReach_-_Cortana-1.png|Cortana en Halo: Reach Journal 1.jpg|Información de Cortana en el diario de Halsey Cortana HFB.jpg|Cortana en Halo: Fleet Battles Fuentes Categoría:Inteligencias Artificiales Categoría:Personajes